The Love She Couldn't Find
by b4me
Summary: D/HG Hermione comes back to school for her 7th year with a new look and every guy in the school wants her. What happens when you mix two people who you thought your friends, suicide and the person who was your worst enemy? PG-13 for unsutible content for
1. Return to the Burrow

A/n: I do not (may I repeat) DO NOT own Harry Potter!! JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Do. This will be D/Hr don't worry..  
  
Ch. 1: The Letter and the Journey to the Burrow  
  
Hermione woke up to a tapping at her window. She looked at the clock. It was 2 am. She rolled off her bed and landed on the floor with a huge bang. As she opened the letter she noticed that the barn owl was from Hogwarts was wet and not happy about making the trip. She opened her letter and it said:  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger, All the Hogwarts professors are delighted to tell you have been chosen as Head Girl. The Head Boy is ***** ******. (The ink was smudged from the rain) "Maybe its Harry," she thought as she continued reading. As Head Girl you will have plenty of responsibilities. Congratulations, Minerva McGonagall Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Hermione stared at the paper in shock. Then she started screaming waking up her mother Anna and little sister Cecilia. Both of them ran into Hermione's room and looked around for a murderer. All they saw was Hermione staring at a piece of paper. "I got it, I am Head Girl," she whispered. Soon everyone was screaming and Hermione sent a letter to Ron and Harry who were staying at the Burrow. Meanwhile at the Burrow.....  
  
Harry woke up just as an owl flew out the window. Reaching for his glasses on the bedside table he felt a letter. Grabbing his glasses he ripped it open eagerly. His said:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, It is my duty to inform you that due to certain circumstances you will be Head Boy this year. The Head Girl is Ms. Hermione Granger. You must come to Hogwarts one day before term starts so we can explain what the Heads do during the year. Please inform Ms. Granger of this for I forgot to write it in her letter. Congratulations, Minerva McGonagall Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry jumped on Ron's bed awaking him immediately. "Wasgoingon," Ron slurred half asleep. "For some reason I'm Head Boy, that's what's going on," replied Harry still jumping on Ron's bed. Ron was suddenly awake "WHAT???" Harry laughed. "I'm going to write Mione and Sirius, ok Ron?" Ron was still in shock. Harry started the letters. Mione, I know its like two in the morning but I just got the weirdest letter from Hogwarts. It said I was Head Boy. Also, why don't you join us at the Burrow for a few days before school.just like old times... We have to go to Hogwarts a day early because of some reason unknown to me. Write back. Everyone says HI(!!!). Harry  
  
After he finished with the note he called over Hedwig who was not happy about flying at two in the morning, He gave her a treat and tied the note on her leg. After he started the note to Sirius.  
  
Sirius, You'll never believe what just happened IM HEAD BOY!!! I can't believe it! I just wrote Mione who is the Head Girl. I wish you could come and see me but you haven't been pardoned. I'll work on that this year. I look forward to your reply. Harry  
  
::::Back at Hermione's:::: After Hermione wrote Ron and Harry she tried to go back to sleep but she was just too happy. At four she heard another tapping at her window. It was Hedwig! She happily ran out of bed to let the bird in. She read Harry's note and stared at it stupidly. "Harry got Head Boy? Amazing" she thought aloud. She ran to her mother's room and asked if she could go to the Burrow and was granted permission. She wrote another note to Harry and Ron and sent it back with Hedwig. Then she fell asleep.  
  
::::Next Day at The Burrow:::: "I wonder if Mione's changed," commented Harry. Ron nodded. Hermione was supposed to use the Floo system but she was ten minutes late. Suddenly she popped in through the Fireplace. Harry and Ron stared. She had filled out and had long, straight brown hair. She was also very thin. Ginny broke the silence by hugging Hermione. "We're so glad you've come, Mione! Well would you two stop staring and say something?" asked Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright, this is my first real fic. I wouldn't expect most chapters to be as long as this. R&R!!!! Flames are accepted except if they trash my work or me. If you want me to email you when I up date write in your review your email and that you want me too.  
  
So what do you think? I have the plot worked out except for some minor details. Don't forget to review! *b4me* 


	2. Burrow, Birthdays, Ron

A/N: I have never and will never own Harry Potter! I only own the plot to this story! Don't flame me to hard.  
  
CrystalHorse72: Thanks for the advice!  
  
BraveSpiritGryffindor: I plan to continue! Lol!  
  
Leo lover & GerHPfa& wow: I'm so glad you like it! *smiles happily and continues on the next chappie*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Last Time: As Hermione looked at Harry and Ron she asked, "Would you two stop staring and say something?"  
  
"Umm well..um." Harry started to say.  
  
"They haven't seen you in a while and I think you should come up stairs and unpack with me and we can chat about your summer," Ginny quickly said.  
  
Hermione agreed and they left the two boys gaping.  
  
"Ginny, why do you think they did that?"  
  
"Well Mione you have really changed. In a good way," Ginny quickly added.  
  
The two girls talked for hours while Hermione got changed and then they went downstairs. To their surprise the boys weren't still rooted to the spot they were in earlier. The girls looked all around for the boys and couldn't find them.  
  
"If they're playing a joke on us they are so dead," whispered Ginny.  
  
Suddenly there was a cough from under the stairs. Hermione winked at Ginny and they pretended they hadn't heard it. They hid on the stairs and made it sound like they had left. Soon enough they heard Harry and Ron tumble out of the invisible cupboard. The boys stood up and burst out laughing, this until Hermione and Ginny jumped out at them and threatened to hex them into next year for hiding like that.  
  
"I'm sooooooooo sorry," Ron and Harry mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"silencio," whispered Hermione.  
  
"Guess you guys forgot today is my 17th birthday, eh?"  
  
The boy's mouths moved but no sound came out. Ginny burst out laughing and the boy's had a murderous look on their faces. Hermione and Ginny went into the kitchen and were laughing at the boys when Mrs. Weasley came in. She looked around the room and saw the boys she told Hermione to take off the spell reluctantly. When the boys could talk they started apologizing to Hermione.  
  
"Mione, we're so sorry! We didn't mean to! Do you forgive us?" pleaded Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well... you have to do Ginny's chores for the next week and then your forgiven!"  
  
Both boys groaned and accepted their punishment. After the boys started on Ginny's chores an owl flew through the window with a parcel and note. It dropped them onto Hermione's lap, but not before it received a treat.  
  
"MIONE WHAT'S THAT?" screeched Ron when he saw a red letter in her lap. He must have mistaken it for a Howler.  
  
"Ron, do you have any sense? (Ginny and Mrs. Weasley laughed at this from the kitchen.) It's from my boyfriend.remember him?"  
  
"Krum is still your boyfriend? I can't believe that you're still dating that bloody git!"  
  
Harry ran into the kitchen because he knew one of Ron's and Hermione's famous fights over Krum would start. Once in the kitchen he was overcome with the smell of chocolate chip cookies baking.  
  
"NO touchy, Harry. The cookies are for the party we are having for Mione's and your birthdays!" teased Ginny.  
  
Harry kissed the back of her neck and then kissed her passionately. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. From the living room they could hear Hermione and Ron screeching at each other.  
  
"JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK HE'S A PRAT, DOESN'T MEAN HE IS RONALD DAVID WEASLEY!!!!" (I don't know Ron's middle name so I made on up!)  
  
"YOU ONLY LIKE HIM BE..." Ron didn't finish the sentence before Hermione cast a silence charm.  
  
"Ron Weasley sometimes I wonder if you'll ever shut up."  
  
Suddenly Hermione heard laughter. She turned around so quickly she knocked into Harry. Who in turn knocked into the Weasley's favorite lamp. Hermione helped Harry up and fixed the shattered lamp.  
  
"Dinner's Ready!" called Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"PARTY TIME!!!!" Screeched Fred and George.  
  
Everyone headed into the kitchen to go outside. Ron paused before going through the door and then turned to Hermione.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Mione. I have something to ask you." Ron stuttered.  
  
"Ron, what is it? You can tell me anything or ask me anything. I mean that's what best friends are for."  
  
"Mione, well...ummm. well..."  
  
"Ron what is it?"  
  
Ron sighed ready for the worst.  
  
"WillyoudumpKrumandgooutwithme?"  
  
"Slow down Ron and repeat what you just said."  
  
"ok...Will you dump Krum and go out with me?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Mione's 17, Ron 16, Harry 16, Ginny 15~ Harry and Ginny started dating in Harry's 6th year. Krum and Mione have been dating since GoF. I luv reviews! Ill accepts minor flames.it's my first real fanfic.don't be to hard.  
  
Fic of the Day: The Day Dark Overcame by: Evenstar I love this fic!! It's a must read! 


	3. The Answer, New Found Trouble

A/N: I love writing this story and I know exactly what's going to happen but I could always take suggestions. Write me at buttercupchic1@hotmail.com!!!! I love any and all NICE reviews. JUST KIDDING!! Any review is fine with me! (It will be D/HG don't worry!!) I HAVE 10 reviews! For only two chapters! I feel so lucky..Thanks to ~Hermione Malfoy, Valerie, Justin, Luza and GerHPfa~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time: "Mione will you dump Krum and go out with me?"  
  
Hermione was shocked. She looked at Ron and knew he was serious. Then she replayed the last few years in her head. Ron had been jealous the whole time and she had just been mad at him because he didn't ask her out.  
  
Ron on the other had looked like he was going to have a nervous break down. Hermione had so many emotions crossing her face he didn't know what to think. So he started to say,  
  
"Mione, you don't ha."  
  
"Shh." and she kissed him. When they broke apart Ron turned redder than his hair. Suddenly they could hear voices in the kitchen. They held hands and went to the party. When they went outside Hermione gasped.  
  
"Is this all for me and Harry?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
The back yard had multi colored balloons all over it. There was a huge table full of food. In the sky there were streamers of gold and red (gryffindor colors, of course!) spelling Happy Birthday Harry and Hermione! Suddenly they moved and changed to Congratulations Ron and Hermione. Everyone looked up from their food at the change of the streamers.  
  
"Hermione, Do you think we should tell them?"  
  
"Mione, what's going on? I mean I know you two have liked each other for what, six year? Did he ask you out? OMG," Ginny screamed.  
  
The rest of the weasleys came over. Everyone was talking at the same time. It was a very confusing site. Mione was getting very overwhelmed. She remembered Krum and ran to Ginny's room to write him a note. She still hadn't decided what she would say in it. She looked at the rest of the group. They were all around Ron and congratulating him.  
  
"Perfect," she thought while she ran into the house. She ran up the stairs and noticed that Harry was still congratulating Ron but Ron was confused and had a bewildered look on his face. Hermione went to her bag and got out the deck she had shrunk. After she got it set up she started the letter. She paused before inking the quill.  
  
"How do I explain this to Krum, he is a very jealous person," she asked herself. Of course Ginny's mirror heard her and replied, "Be Truthful, its always the best way." So Hermione started her letter.  
  
Viktor, I don't know how to start this letter. This is one of the most painful things I've ever had to do. I think that the difference in distance from where we live might not be the best way to carry out a relationship. I think we should break up until I finish school before we get back together. (Only if you want to) I'm so sorry.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Hermione gave the letter to her owl and sent it to Krum. She was very worried about what would happen. She heard Ron and Harry calling her. She ran down the stairs and told them nothing was wrong. Then she went into the decorate back yard and headed for the sweets. She decided on the large cake that didn't look like it had been jinxed by Fred and George who had recently opened Weasley's Wizard Wheezys.  
  
She was lucky, it hadn't been jinxed. But poor Harry, poor poor Harry, the twins tricked him into eating a balloon bubble gum. He started to float in the sky.  
  
"HELP ME!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!! GET ME DOWN!!!"  
  
Fred and George snickered and muttered the counter spell. Harry fell out of the sky and just as he was going to hit the ground. he did something surprising, he bounced. And bounced. and bounced. After about five minutes he came down laughing hysterically. Then everyone went to bed. Hermione slept peacefully without any nightmares.  
  
The next morning she got up and saw a letter on her desk. She looked at the handwriting and gasped o good God...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
You actually thought I would leave you off? Am I that mean? Nope.do I hear nopes?  
  
It was from Krum. Hermione carefully opened it and made sure it couldn't hurt her. Then she put a silence charm on the room incase it was a howler in disguise. Turns out it wasn't. Krum wrote:  
  
Mione? How could you? I mean we were so close. NO! We will never get back together. I will never forgive you. Viktor Krum  
  
Ps: I would watch your back at Hogwarts... I would...  
  
Hermione read the note one more time and then screamed and fainted onto her  
  
bed. The silence charm had worn off and Ron woke to a scream. He ran to Ginny's room to see if Hermione was all right. Of course we all know that she wasn't...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: All right how was that? I know the ending sucked but I changed the plot to my story.it will be D/HG... don't worry. R&R and I love everyone who reviews! I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY!! Its going to be so cool. Alright my goal for reviews for the entire thing is 50... but more would be so much appreciated. I need at least one new review per chapter to put it up!  
  
*b4me* 


	4. Hermione's Unexpected Return

A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL!! jk! But thank you so much for the 15 reviews!! I'm so HAPPY; I could just do the chicken dance. *Puts on music and dances* remember if you want to email you when I update.. you need to tell me in your review! D/HG, H/G forever!  
  
Akira Gown: Thank you so much! I know im nice but ill keep putting up chappies!  
  
Alanna: LUV YA!  
  
Heavengurl889: IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! Please forgive me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron was in his room when he woke to a scream. He looked around thinking it was a dream then he heard someone crying. He slowly got up and put on his robe. Then he realized who's scream that was...  
  
Oh SHIT! Hermione, please be all right." He thought as he ran to Ginny's room. Just as he ran in Hermione started to collapse. He caught her and saw she had been crying.  
  
"MUM!!! MUM, GET DOWN HERE! ITS HERMIONE!"  
  
Ron had woken everyone in the house so there was a patter of footsteps as everyone crowded in Ginny's room.  
  
"Oh good grief," Mrs. Weasley said as she looked over Hermione. "We must get her to Hogwarts immediately. This is out of my hands."  
  
Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley went downstairs to "call" Dumbledor. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley tried to revive Hermione to the best of their abilities.  
  
"Mum, I don't think she'll wake up for a while. We must get her to Hogwarts."  
  
"NO, not Hogwarts, anywhere but Hogwarts!!!" came Hermione's voice.  
  
Meanwhile in the Living Room~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~***~*~*~**  
  
All the men were talking to Dumbledoor when Ron thought he heard a shriek from Ginny's room.  
  
"I think I'll go see how mum and Ginny are holding up" and he left.  
  
Ron sprinted up the stairs and headed to where he heard crying.  
  
"Is Hermione dead? Oh my lord what happened here? Mione are you ok?" Ron ran over to where Hermione was sobbing on the floor.  
  
"Ron, d-d-don't l-l-let them take me to H-h-Hogwarts!" she sobbed into his chest.  
  
Ron looked at his mother and sister very confused. They gave him the same look back. Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a strong sleeping potion that would keep her asleep till they could transport her to Hogwarts. Ron carried Hermione downstairs where Mr. Weasley apperated to Hogsmeade. Mrs. Weasley took the others outside and tried to distract them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile outside of Wales*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"DRACO DANIEL MALFOY GET YOUR FAT ARSE DOWN HERE!" came a cry from the living room of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco Malfoy was listening to music with his little sister, Alicia who was eleven and going to Hogwarts this year. He heard his father screaming his name. Alicia poked him in the stomach.  
  
"Im going, im going don't worry I would never let father hurt you."  
  
Draco walked along the hall to the living room in his mansion. Suddenly he felt like the inferdenium curse had hit him. (Inferdenium curse is a pain curse) He could feel the pain getting worse and worse until..it stopped.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" He thought to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Back at Hogwarts*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~***~*~***~*  
  
Hermione was waking up when she realized where she was. She didn't want to scream and wake up the entire castle so she would wait till morning. She looked around the hospital wing. She glanced into a corner and thought she saw something move.  
  
"So," said the figure," you're finally awake."  
  
*~**~*~***~**~*~*~****~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~***~**~ **~*~** A/N: I left a cliffie. I am being mean this chapter. Im so sorry for the delay. School's been.. how can I say this nicely? School's being a bloody arse. Do you forgive me? I accept small flames. Please don't completely diss my story! R&R I LUV ANYONE WHO REVIEWS! *smiles*  
  
*b4me* 


	5. Happenings

Disclaimer: I WILL NOT EVER NOT NOW OR EVER OWN HARRY POTTER! Ok? Get it? Got it? GOOD!  
  
Im sorry for the delay of like two weeks.please forgive me! I have a project for English and we'll let's leave it at that. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE ALMOST 30 REVIEWS! FOR ONLY 4 CHAPTER! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!  
  
I want to thank my reviewers!  
  
AngelicOne Hermione18 AkiraGown Lilie Blaze Heavengurl889 DevilofHyrule Alanna DracoLover GerHPfa StellarSnape I LOVE YAS!!! Now to the story! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Last Time: "So," said the figure, "you're awake."  
  
Hermione tried to scream. It was Krum, and boy, his eyes were glaring. He put Hermione under a silence charm. He moved closer and closer to Hermione. She tried to move away but fear paralyzed her.  
  
"If I can't have you no one can," Krum whispered. Hermione spat in his face, which wasn't the thing to do.  
  
"Damn you gryffindor braveness, (A/N: is that a word?) Cause it will get you into a lot of trouble someday."  
  
Hermione heard footsteps coming into the hospital wing, she sighed thankfully. Krum ran out of the wing as quickly as he could. Of course he forgot to take the charm off. Hermione looked around to see if anyone was there. No one was. There was a stabbing pain in her back and she cried out. It was gone as soon as it had come. Then the hospital wing doors burst open. It was the weasley crew and Harry. She tried to talk but nothing came out.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong with you?" Again Hermione couldn't answer.  
  
Harry knew immediately that there was a charm on Hermione by the way she was pointing at Harry's wand and to her. He cast a countercharm. Hermione blew up. "FINALLY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU PEOPLE DIDN'T NOTICE I WAS CHARMED!!!!"  
  
Hermione calmed down and apologized for the outbreak. After everyone talked about the New Year, Ron asked Hermione who cast the charm.  
  
"It was mphw" Hermione said, "AHHHHH. I can't say the name!"  
  
Suddenly there was a crash down the hall. Everyone jumped up and ran to the front Hall. The doors had been slammed open. Dumbledoor (sp?) was coming down the opposite stairs. There were two figures both with silver hair. One was carrying the other but he looked terrible. Everyone gasped. All the Weasleys and Harry just stared. Hermione and Dumbledoor ran towards the figures. It was Draco Malfoy and a girl that Hermione didn't know.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hermione's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a huge crash. I leapt out of my bed and ran towards the front hall. I heard Harry and the Weasleys closely following me. I ran down to where the figures were standing, and help the larger of the two up. I looked straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Take Alicia, I'm going to faint." I looked at the small child in his arms. She looked about eleven. Draco pressed her into my arms and did exactly what he said he would do. He fainted. Dumbledoor came over to where Draco had fallen and where I was holding the girl. He raised his wand and muttered an incantation, and then he took Draco away, most likely to the hospital wing. I looked at the girl in my arms. She looked like she was about ten or eleven years old. I could see fear in her silver-blue eyes.  
  
"DRACO!! Where's my brother? Is he hurt?" I comforted the girl while everyone just stood and stared. She calmed down in an instant. She trusted me, I could tell that in her eyes. I held her close as I made my way up to the hospital wing to where Dumbledoor was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Draco's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I ran from the lounge. I went into Alicia's room. She must have tried to wait up for me. I shook her awake. I told her to be quiet and get her blanket. I was taking her away. I didn't know where but anywhere from here. She wasn't safe. My father was on a rampage. I needed to leave. I opened the secret passage to the barn. We ran down the passage knowing we couldn't stop. I kept running and running. I could feel Alicia getting tired. I picked her up and ran. I didn't know where I was going yet somehow I came up with an idea. Apparation (sp!!). I held onto Alicia and concentrated on Hogsmead. I ran to the only place I would be safe. Or at least Alicia would be safe, Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Regular POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hermione took the girl and Draco fainted. Hermione comforted the girl on the walk to the hospital wing. Harry and the Weasleys were very confused and shocked. Of course no one noticed both Draco and Alicia were covered in blood.  
  
A/N: so how was this chapter? Im so sorry. I've had writers block and school has been going on. Expect at least one chapter a week no less. I promise. I love all reviewers! Small flames are acceptable. Other flames are evil! L8ter!  
  
*b4me* 


	6. The Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I should just put up one chapter full of disclaimers but im too lazy. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic.I'd be writing for money!  
  
Thanks to reviewers: LilieBlaze~~~~Alanna~~~~heavengurl889~~~~~~~~~~DevilofHyrule~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is dedicated to you!!! *smiles*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was in the hospital wing. Draco and Alicia were asleep on cots. Dumbledoor told everyone to go to sleep but Hermione refused to leave. Hermione pulled up a chair in between the two beds. She looked between the two malfoys.  
  
"What happened to them?" She thought before drifting off into a fitful sleep.  
  
In her dreams she could see Draco being beaten as a young boy by his father. She saw Narcissa Malfoy being beaten after giving birth to what Hermione presumed as a daughter. She saw Draco being beaten at Death Eater meetings by Lord Voldemort. She saw Draco being hit by the Crustacius (a/n: spelling?) from jumping in front of his sister when her father was beating her. Then Hermione woke up. She heard Alicia whimpering. Hermione picked the child up and held her. She sung her to sleep and let her cuddle into her. Finally Mione fell asleep with Alicia in her arms.  
  
"Should we wake her?"  
  
"No, Hermione deserves this."  
  
"How about the Malfoys? Are they going to be okay? I never thought I would say that about a Malfoy."  
  
Hermione woke to Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ron wondering about if they should wake her up. She sat up in bed and the three of them ran over to her. Ron and Harry hugged her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Hello.im trying to breathe."  
  
"Sorry Hermione, we were worried. You've been out for a week. Term starts tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!? NO ONE TRIED WAKE ME UP?!?!?! WHERE'S ALICIA?"  
  
Hermione was screaming at the three. She looked around and saw Alicia was missing. Draco was still there though. The Hospital wing doors opened and two figures entered. It was Ginny and Alicia. Hermione ran to them much to Madame Pomfrey's disappointment. She grabbed Alicia and held her as if she was her long lost older sister. Alicia held Hermione close as if she were afraid to loose her.  
  
"Where's Draco is he up yet?" Alicia inquired. Hermione shook her head sadly.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not up yet? I think having my eyes open and me talking counts for me being up? Anyone else think that?" came a lazy reply from the back corner. Alicia ran to her brother and held him even closer. He held her back and they had a quiet chat that no one could hear.  
  
"Awww Kodak moment" Hermione whispered. Harry agreed but the three weasleys had no idea what they were talking about. About ten minutes later the two Malfoys let go of each other. Alicia ran up to Hermione.  
  
"Could Draco and I talk to you alone?" She asked as she pointed at the other four in the room. As if right on cue Madame Pomfrey came bustling in muttering about rest.  
  
"OUT OUT OUT!!!! My patients need rest. Leave now. You can come back later!"  
  
Harry and the Weasleys left. Hermione took a bed next to Alicia who was next to Draco. All three of them fell asleep. They awoke the next morning feeling a lot better.  
  
"Alicia, I don't really want to tell all of our secrets to Granger? Do you think she'll listen? I haven't really been to nice to her because Lucius threatened to hurt you."  
  
"Draco, You know she will. She's a nice person when you're nice to her. Plus I trust her. She was the first one to run down to us when we came here. She was very worried when we wouldn't wake up. Please Draco we need to tell someone. Plus she's a very intelligent witch. PLEASE?!?!?!"  
  
Hermione was very confused the Malfoys weren't saying anything but their face expressions kept changing. Then it hit her, it was obvious, they were communicating telepathically. She concentrated on Draco and she joined the conversation.  
  
"Excuse me, but its very rude to talk to each other telepathically when im in this room."  
  
Alicia and Draco looked at her wide-eyed. Then Alicia giggled. She gave an I told you so look at Draco.  
  
"What? Let me in on the joke. Please?!" Hermione begged.  
  
Alicia and Draco looked at each other and Draco started talking.  
  
"Granger.."  
  
"Hermione, please."  
  
"Ok, Hermione, Alicia trusts you so we have decided telepathically that we need someone else's opinion, about our life. "It all started eighteen years ago.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I love all reviewers!! But. to get the next chapter up I need at least 40 reviews. I need to feel special. Please?!?!?!  
  
The next chapter is Draco and Alicia's story. Plus Hermione gets to see her new room. There is also a surprise waiting there for her. (Is it good? Or is it bad? Who knows? I do but you'll have to find out!) I love all of my reviewers!! And helpful flames (not mean flames)  
  
*b4me* 


	7. Remembrance of a Past

A/N: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! I GOT LIKE 25 REVIEWS IN A COUPLE OF HOURS!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING!! As a gift to you I grant you a chapter that is about five days early!!! I thank you all!! (At the End of the Story I will do a big thank you!) The end is way far off don't worry!!! THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; all I own is the plot and Alicia! Oh and a karate uniform. Thanks!  
  
Note: Voldemort tricked all the wizarding world into thinking he was dead. He was alive but not in human form, he was in a liquid form. (I know that he really was "gone" but I changed it to go with my story! Sry J.K. Rowling) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summing it up so far: Hermione and Harry become Head Girl and Boy. Hermione dumps Krum for Ron. Krum sends her a threatening note back. She faints and refuses to go to Hogwarts. She gets dragged to Hogwarts. Krum (the new DADA teacher) meets her in the Hospital Wing. Hermione feels sharp pains. Draco gets beaten by his father. He runs away and takes his little eleven-year- old sister, Alicia, with him. They end up at Hogwarts. Hermione comforts Alicia, then ends up in a coma for a week. Draco and Hermione wake up one day before term starts. Alicia gets Draco to tell Hermione all their secrets. And here we are..  
  
"It all started eighteen years ago. I was born on December 12. (A/N: Does anyone know Draco's real birthday?) My father had forced my mother to marry him and then on their wedding night he raped her. She never was the same again. Anyways, My father took me immediately to Lord Voldemort. I was to be his heir. My mother tried to fight those bastards but she failed. I grew up under the influence of the Imperious and Crustacius (sp?) curses. I can fight them off now. That bastard, My father, never knew that I became immune to them."  
  
" Mommy, I miss mommy!!! I want Mommy, Draco!!" Alicia started crying. She climbed into Hermione's bed and snuggled against Hermione. Hermione held her.  
  
"Life became even harder for my mother and I. Then about twelve years ago the bastard raped my mother for the last and final time. He needed a new heir because Voldemort (he said this with venom) thought I was weak. Fortunately, my mother birthed Alicia. Of course the scumbags my father and Voldemort were they killed her. Right in front of my eyes. It was awful. I held my baby sister and started to feel love for her. The second time in my whole life."  
  
Draco couldn't finish for a while because he was crying to hard. Soon they were all crying. Hermione put a silencing charm on the room. They cried for a couple of minutes before Hermione dried Draco's tears. He continued his story.  
  
"Under normal circumstances I would have run, run far away to help free my baby sister of her life ahead of her. Nevertheless (word?) my father took her from me and threw her on the ground. I stayed in my mother's room for days staring at her soulless body. I didn't know then but Voldemort had used the Eternity curse. There is only one counter spell to that curse which kills the soul of a person, that is the Trinity curse. It keeps a person alive as long as their soul mate is alive." "I must go check these curses out in the Restricted Section when I get out of here," thought Hermione. Suddenly Draco and Alicia laughed. Hermione heard him mutter something that sounded a lot like bookworm.  
  
"Anyways, after the scumbags killed my mother they went after my sister. I was too fast. I ran in front of her taking the Eternity curse. Nothing happened to me. Voldemort was jealous. He called his death eaters to Malfoy Manor and proclaimed that he was going to steal my powers when I had learned to use them. Of course I put that off as long as I could."  
  
"How awful, Draco im sorry.." Hermione choked back tears.  
  
"Don't interrupt. I finally mastered my powers this year. Hermione, the reason I was so mean to you, Potter and Weasley was because they threatened to hurt Alicia. I wanted friends but I loved Alicia more. So this summer I had enough. I stopped the scumbags from killing Alicia again and I ran. I ran and ran. I kept running. I forgot I had Apparation (sp?) powers. Then I turned up in Hogsmead and saw Hogwarts and well you know the rest."  
  
"Got anything to add Alicia?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yup" she snickered.  
  
"Well, one you two look so cute together (both of them blushed) and two call me Ali I like it better," Alicia said.  
  
"Well Ali, I have something to tell you." Hermione said. She tuned into Draco's mind. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? TELL ME NOW!!!" cried Alicia.  
  
"TICKLE FIGHT!!!" Hermione and Draco screamed at the same time. With that they both lunged at Alicia who was laughing so hard she almost fell off the bed. That night all three of them went to bed very tired. Of course the next day was their first day back to classes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I said I would tell about Hermione's quarters but I didn't want the chapter to run on. Lol I love all reviewers! I'd like 53 reviews b4 the next chapter. That's only 6 reviews. Please. I need to feel special to get inspired. I love ya all! (who review)  
  
*Brie* 


	8. Arrangements

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and as for dedications I will do a huge dedication at the end. Now im not begging for reviews but I would still like them. PLEASE. there is no limit you must get to b4 the next chapter. I think that's all!! Here we go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summing it up so far: Hermione and Harry become Head Girl and Boy. Hermione dumps Krum for Ron. Krum sends her a threatening note back. She faints and refuses to go to Hogwarts. She gets dragged to Hogwarts. Krum (the new DADA teacher) meets her in the Hospital Wing. Hermione feels sharp pains. Draco gets beaten by his father. He feels sharp pains too. He runs away and takes his little eleven-year-old sister, Alicia, with him. They end up at Hogwarts. Hermione comforts Alicia, then ends up in a coma for a week. Draco and Hermione wake up one day before term starts. Alicia gets Draco to tell Hermione all their secrets. Hermione finds out all about Draco and Alicia's past and they finish the night with a tickle fight. And here we are.. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke to a shadow blocking her sunlight that she had been basking in. She looked up. It was Harry and Ron.  
  
"Thank goodness it's only you two!" She looked at where Draco and Alicia had been sleeping.  
  
"Where's Alicia? And where's Draco?" she practically screamed. She jumped up and ran around the wing looking for them. Harry and Ron looked shocked.  
  
"Why are you worried about Malfoy?" Hermione gave Harry a death glare. Suddenly Alicia ran into the wing. She ran right to Hermione. She had been crying.  
  
"I had a bad dream, Mione. Draco and you were being beaten by Lucius and then he killed both of you!! I'm scared and I couldn't find Draco anywhere," she said as she sobbed into Hermione's shirt. Harry and Ron looked uncomfortable and then Draco ran into the wing.  
  
"Alicia?!?!?! Where were you? O, hi Hermione. Alicia, are you okay?" Draco grabbed his sister and they held each other while Ron and Harry had their mouths on the floor. Alicia started whimpering Hermione's name and Hermione joined the two in their hug. Ron and Harry's mouths had clamped shut and they shot the three a twitch. (A/N: inside joke between Allie, Carrie and I) Alicia noticed this and started giggling.  
  
"Well, Potter and Weas.."  
  
"DRACO no name calling, you said that mommy said it was bad!!!" accused Alicia. Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"I-I-I-ca-can't-sto-stop-laugh-laughing, hehehehe!!" Hermione tried to talk while she was laughing but couldn't. She glared at Ron and Harry who were laughing.  
  
"JUST BECAUSE I'M LAUGHING DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN LAUGH AT ME!" she exclaimed. She heard Ron mumbled something that sounded like "PMS."  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY, I DO NOT HAVE PMS!" she ran over and tackled him.  
  
"HELPME!!! HELPME!!!! HELPME!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP" he yelled as Hermione tickled him mercilessly. Draco laughed and Harry looked sympathetically at Ron.  
  
"There are two girls that we should know by now that you don't mess with them, Im not helping you on this one buddy," Harry said through is "coughs." Hermione got off of Ron and brushed herself off. Headmaster Dumbledor (sp?) came into the wing.  
  
*ahem* he cleared his throat. "I need to see Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Malfoy in my office at once. Mr. Weasley your mother, father and sister want to see you." Ron didn't look too happy about leaving Hermione with the Malfoys but he did. He didn't want to get a curse thrown at him.  
  
The rest of the group left the hospital wing. Hermione was in conversation with Alicia. Draco and Harry were (A/N: What do you think?) glaring their famous glares at each other. When they reached the stone gargoyle Dumbledor said, "Chicken Wings." (A/N: I know it's not a candy like all the fic, but I love chicken wings. At least it wasn't mushrooms, I love those too!!) The gargoyle jumped aside and let them pass. They walked into Dumbledor's giant office.  
  
"There is something I need to explain to you four. And Mr. Potter you may not interrupt." They all sat down, even Harry, who was dumbfounded by his professor.  
  
"Draco and Alicia did the right thing into coming to Hogwarts. But they still are in heaps of danger. Their father is still trying to get into Hogwarts but he has not succeeded. I don't think it is possible for them to go to the slytherin households anymore. Therefore, with your permission, I would ask if they could share a common room with you two, the heads, would that be possible?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I promise a big HUGE dedication to everyone at the end. Hopefully there will be no school tomorrow and al there will be is sledding &sleeping! Night everyone!!! I love reviewers. If you have any questions write me at decemberdreams@hotmail.com !! Does anyone want descriptions of the people? If so write me to the address above. (not in reviews!!)  
  
*december* 


	9. The Dormitories

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. I do own the plot though!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Summing it up so far: Hermione and Harry become Head Girl and Boy. Hermione dumps Krum for Ron. Krum sends her a threatening note back. She faints and refuses to go to Hogwarts. She gets dragged to Hogwarts. Krum (the new DADA teacher) meets her in the Hospital Wing. Hermione feels sharp pains. Draco gets beaten by his father. He feels sharp pains too. He runs away and takes his little eleven-year-old sister, Alicia, with him. They end up at Hogwarts. Hermione comforts Alicia, then ends up in a coma for a week. Draco and Hermione wake up one day before term starts. Alicia gets Draco to tell Hermione all their secrets. Hermione finds out all about Draco and Alicia's past and they finish the night with a tickle fight. The next day Hermione, The Malfoys and Harry all attend a meeting with Dumbledore where he asks the Heads to share a common room with the two Malfoys. Here we are..........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! I HAVE TO SHARE A COMMON ROOM WITH THEM!?!?!" yelled Draco and Harry at the same time. Hermione and Alicia had already agreed to this arrangement but the boys were another story. Hermione calmed down Harry while Alicia worked on Draco. Finally they stopped yelling at each other but sent death glares at everyone in the room. Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"Now while you were arguing I took the liberty of opening your common room. It is connected to my office incase there is any.. "trouble" now you must choose your password.  
  
"Childish," started Alicia.  
  
Hermione interrupted her. "Mushrooms" Suddenly there was a clicking from behind the portrait of a field full of fairies.  
  
"Childish Mushrooms it is." Both Harry and Draco groaned. Hermione sent them a glare while Alicia sent them the twitch (A/N: lol, Allie and Carrie).  
  
Dumbledore went up to the portrait and said the new password. The group went into the common room. Everyone except Dumbledore gasped. (A/N: yes even Harry and Draco) The room was as tall as Dumbledore's office and on one wall there was a bookcase with the rarest books in the world. There were two fireplaces. One had green flames while the other had red. There were two staircases; one led up to the Head's dormitories and the other to the Malfoys dorms. Dumbledore left them to take in their rooms. Hermione ran up the red and gold staircase with Harry closely following. There were two doors. One had Hermione Granger over it in flashing silver letters. The other had Harry Potter in flashing gold letters. Hermione pushed open her doors. In her room there was a four-poster bed with silk sheets and a canopy. There was a vanity with a floor length mirror. There was a dresser and closet. When she opened the closet she saw all her robes had been placed in there already. She heard a knock on her door. She opened it and there was.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~How mean do you think I am? Should I leave it there? Yes.... No? Well? I guess not this time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Alicia. She looked around Hermione's room and shrieked. It looks like mine except mine is in Blue and silver, so I must be in Ravenclaw. Draco says we should go to dinner. But, I don't want to." She whined. Then she looked at a portrait at the far end of Hermione's room.  
  
"I have that same portrait in my room. I said "open sesame" and it opened into a passage but I was scared so I closed it." Hermione looked at the girl with a mischievous glint in her eye. Alicia understood. She nodded. The two girls went over to the painting. Alicia said open sesame but it didn't open. Hermione thought for a minute and whispered "December dreams." The painting opened. It was a dark and gloomy tunnel. Alicia looked frightened. Hermione was curious. So Hermione took Alicia's and they entered the dark and foreboding tunnel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, what will they find in the tunnel? I need people to put in my story. I need two people. Someone who becomes Hermione's best girl friend (after Ginny) and someone to date Harry for a while. If you want to be in my story write me at decemberdreams@hotmail.com . DO NOT (I repeat) DO NOT write it in a review. I also need someone who wants to be completely evil. So I need three people. The first three people to write me (and write which part they want) get to be in my story.  
  
~SnWfLaKeSwEeTy I already am planning a part for you since you asked b4 I wrote this story.  
  
REMEMBER I NEED 3 PEOPLE. THANKS!!! (and I can't update until I get the three people)  
  
*b4me* 


	10. Attack, New Friends

Disclaimer: I Do Not and will not ever own Harry Potter! I own the plot, but who knows I may not even own that! Well R&R that's all I ask!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Summing it up so far: Hermione and Harry become Head Girl and Boy. Hermione dumps Krum for Ron. Krum sends her a threatening note back. She faints and refuses to go to Hogwarts. She gets dragged to Hogwarts. Krum (the new DADA teacher) meets her in the Hospital Wing. Hermione feels sharp pains. Draco gets beaten by his father. He feels sharp pains too. He runs away and takes his little eleven-year-old sister, Alicia, with him. They end up at Hogwarts. Hermione comforts Alicia, then ends up in a coma for a week. Draco and Hermione wake up one day before term starts. Alicia gets Draco to tell Hermione all their secrets. Hermione finds out all about Draco and Alicia's past and they finish the night with a tickle fight. The next day Hermione, The Malfoys and Harry all attend a meeting with Dumbledore where he asks the Heads to share a common room with the two Malfoys. Everyone explores his or her own room. Alicia and Hermione find a hidden tunnel in her room and go into it. Here we are.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Hermione looked around the tunnel (with Alicia trailing right behind her) she could feel the temperature drop 20 degrees. She started trembling. As she listened for a sign of a ghost, she thought she heard faint pleading in the distance. Her gryffindor instinct told her to help. So she told Alicia to follow her and ran.  
  
"No.please don't hurt us, we didn't do any..." one voice pleaded.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU FOOLISH GIRL, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!! Now, this won't hurt a bit" the evil voice laughed.  
  
Hermione ran so fast Alicia had the hardest time keeping up with her.  
  
"STUNSITA! PERFECTUS TOTALIS!" Hermione bellowed. The man was locked in a full body bind while he was unconscious. Hermione looked around the room for the other voice she heard. She saw two girls half-naked lying on the ground in front of her. They were sobbing. Hermione transfigured two chairs into robes for the girls. Alicia looked at the man who was attacking them. It was Krum. Hermione and Alicia kicked him. He stirred. Alicia and Hermione got the two girls of the ground and the four of them were running. They ran towards Hermione's dorm. When they got there they pushed the portrait open and then fell into the room.  
  
In the room there were four guys. Harry, Ron and Draco were there looking around for Hermione and Alicia. Harry and Ron were bellowing at Draco and Draco was bellowing back. The fourth guy was standing in the back looking at the three who were yelling at each other. He noticed the girls fall in. He ran towards them. One of the girls reached for him whispering,  
  
"Adrian, help me, the two they saved us.help, he's coming." The other girls were also near unconscious. Harry, Ron and Draco noticed the girls and reached for them. Harry grabbed Hermione, as Ron had picked up the other mysterious girl. Draco picked up his sister. Hermione stirred.  
  
"Close the portrait, don't let him near them, He'll kill us. NOOOOOOOOO!" Then she fainted.  
  
The boys ran to Dumbledore's office. They banged on the portrait. NO one answered so they went through the gryffindor common room and headed to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey came to see what all the noise was about and almost screamed when she saw each boy carrying a unconscious girl. She gave all the girls a dreamless sleep potion (to make sure they didn't have nightmares) and had the boys put them into bed. Then the boys had to leave. Later that night,  
  
It was about two o'clock when the girls started to stir. Hermione was the first one up, then the two girls and then Alicia.  
  
"Who are you?" they all said at the same time. Hermione and Alicia introduced themselves, then it was the new girls turns.  
  
"My name is Allie Danielle Turner," said the brown haired one. Allie had short brown hair with dark brown eyes. She was medium height (5'5'') and had muscles from gymnastics. She said she liked books and gymnastics (she had to explain gymnastics to Alicia). After Allie was done the blonde one spoke.  
  
"My name is Cecile Hope Carson, but my friends call me Ci." she told the group. She had brown hair but highlighted it blonde. She was 5'6'' and had deep brown eyes. She said she loved volleyball and loved reading by the fire at night. She also had a beautiful singing voice. (A/N: Both girls are from America)  
  
When both girls finished it was time for breakfast and Madame Pomfrey let them go. Allie and Cecile were both fascinated with Hogwarts. They turned the corner heading to Dumbledor's office for a privet sorting when Cecile squealed, "ADRIAN!"  
  
The two ran to each other and held each other in their arms, and whispered to each other. The others ignored them and greeted each other. Ron and Hermione said hi, but got uncomfortable like they wanted to say something but didn't. Finally Allie broke the silence and they headed into the office. Dumbledore was there with a cheerful grin, and the privet ceremony began.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: ok, here's the deal. It s winter break so ill try to get at least one chapter up before school begins again. Thanks for bearing with me!! I LOVE all reviewers. Now the hard choice of which houses Cecile, Allie and Adrian should be in. (Those three are the Dream Team from America, except Cecile and Adrian are dating. All of the people are going to become a huge team...) BYE!!! R&R!!  
  
*b4me* 


End file.
